No Room For a Happy Ending
by M3D1C101
Summary: I walked past stateroom A-36, and the door flew open. I spun around in surprise as a man stepped out. He had a blue pinstriped suit on, and he was holding a small, dark green notebook. He was furiously jotting down words in it. His shoulders were at an odd angle due to him holding a roll of blueprints under his left arm. He noticed my presence and looked up. "May I help ye, miss?"


A/N: Hello readers! This is my third Titanic fic, but this is my second romance fic. I'm not good at these author notes, so please enjoy! The title is subject to change, though. This is a Thomas Andrews/OC fic, by the way!

Once again, enjoy!

* * *

**No Room For a Happy Ending**

**Chapter One**

* * *

It was an early April morning as I stared up in awe at the majestic vessel, the R.M.S. Titanic, dazzling in all her grandeur and beauty. The sun shone bright, making the shadow of the grand vessel much larger than anything I had ever seen in my life before. I closed my eyes and let the wind rush past me. The joyous sounds of passengers and passerby clicked me out of my reverie, and I looked to my right.

My brother, Jonathan, beamed at me, and put an arm around my shoulder. Jonathan was never well-mannered, in society's sense, but he was the only person I had, and he was a very kind and respectful man.

"Titanic looks much more flamboyant up close, doesn't she, Mary?" His brown eyes held a smile.

I dipped my head down slightly, smiling lightly. His eyes lightened up with mirth. "Well, I told mother goodbye. I'm guessing you did as well?"

"Of course, Jonathan!"

He chuckled. "Are you ready to board yet? I know I am!"

As if on cue, the man inspecting those boarding the ship called out in a loud voice. "Last call for boarding!"

He grabbed my arm and we rushed up the boarding plank, whizzing through the inspection and handing the officer our first-class tickets, we stepped inside and were instantly flabbergasted. We had made no more than four steps into the room before we had to stop and take a gander at the hand-crafted woodwork, the sparkling lights, and the beautiful decor.

For once, Jonathan was at a loss for words.

I was, _too._

A short, black-haired man, obviously a steward, judging

by his uniform, came skittering toward us. It was visible that he was in some kind of a hurry. "You are Miss Ferguson, correct?"

"Yes, sir, that would be me."

He turned to Jonathan. "That means you're her brother, Mr. Ferguson?"

Jonathan grinned. "Aye! Nice to meet you, Mister...?"

"Leary."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Leary!" Jonathan held out his hand, a warm smile on his face.

Mr. Leary gladly shook his hand, saying, "I am your steward for this trip. I very much hope that you enjoy Titanic's maiden voyage!"

I smiled. "I'm absolutely certain we will, thank you!"

"Oh! I almost forgot! Would you care for me to lead you to your stateroom?" Mr. Leary exclaimed, and Jonathan nodded.

"Yes, please do."

"Off to A-15!"

We made a right, walking past the first-class dining saloon, and up the grand staircase. I stopped and marveled at the amazing decor of the grand clock and the statues, and the great dome above, the sun's rays shining down from it, filling the room with a warm light.

I suddenly realized that they had already left while I was was looking around, and wondered what to do next.

_Mr. Leary did say A-15_, I mused silently.

I turned around and rushed up the stairs to A Deck, and in my excitement, I bumped shoulders with a man.

"Young lady!" He sounded quite angry, but I had already rounded the corner, shouting back at him in apology!

What I didn't expect him to do, though, was give chase!

"Do you know who_ I_ am?! I am_ J. Bruce Ismay_, the owner of this ship! _Stop this instant!_" Each syllable was stressed with an overly extravagant English accent as his pace quickened.

At the sound of his name, I froze in shock.

"Mr. Ismay! I apologize for that!" I said, turning around.

He towered over me, a frown on his face.

"Miss...?" He began, calming down, after hearing my apology. He was staring at me intensely.

"Ferguson."

"Miss Ferguson. I apologize for creating _quite_ a spectacle. I forgive you, miss, but make sure it doesn't happen_ again._"

Something about the way he said that bothered me, and I put on my best fake smile, saying "Yes, I forgive you as well. I'll make sure to not have that occur again, Mr. Ismay. I'm off to my stateroom, though."

I turned to leave, but he spoke.

"Wait."

As common as it was for this to happen in society at the time, I wasn't expecting him to take hold of my right hand and place a kiss on it. I involuntarily shuddered in disgust, and if he noticed, he didn't seem to want to dwell upon it.

"Until then, Miss Ferguson." He said, watching me take leave as fast as I could.

I looked back, and he was still watching me as I rounded the corner.


End file.
